Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a digital refocusing method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a digital refocusing method that the refocused novel view images are constructed through performing one-dimensional line scans and view interpolation based on a central view.
Description of Related Art
Digital refocusing is a rising method of great potentiality in photograph taking. The digital refocusing method enables photo taking first and then focusing. As such, a photographer may take an image first without performing typical complicated refocusing actions. In this regard, the photographer is allowed to capture a momentary image without encountering the problem like unintentional defocusing. Further, multiple images having various DOFs (Depth of Fields) may be obtained through an algorithm process of the digital refocusing method.
The digital refocusing method can be implemented through a reconstruction of sub-images of a light-field image. The light-field image can be formed by compositing multiple images corresponding to multiple views. Through the images, all information like directions, intensities or positions of the light that enters from an object to a lens of a camera can be obtained, in which the images constructing the light-field image are called sub-images.
In a conventional light-field refocusing method, a refocused image is obtained by averaging the sub-images in view of a target disparity. However, if the sampling number of the sub-images is insufficient, serious aliasing effect of the refocused image will occur. For eliminating the aliasing effect, view interpolation is usually performed to produce sufficient number of sub-images, and then the digital refocusing is performed through an algorithm of computer program.
Although the view interpolation method can be used for obtaining anti-aliased refocused images that having various DOFs, the algorithm behind the view interpolation is complicated and requires lots of sub-images for preventing aliasing effect. Thus the operation efficiency becomes low and the equipment cost raises.